Two Worlds Collide
by elven trinity
Summary: Zane and Jo's world is turned upside down when Claudia comes to Eureka seeking Zane's help saving her brother, Josh. This is how Claudia's visit in Crossing Over should have gone. Zane/Jo Romance!
1. Searching for a Physicist

**A/N: This is an AU take on when Claudia visits Eureka on Crossing Over. In this timeline she was unable to save her brother Josh from limbo and came to Eureka hoping Zane would use his physics genius to fix her brother's teleportation machine and save Josh. For the purpose of this story, Zane already knows about the ring and is trying to find out what the Time-Traveling Five are up to. Lots of Zane/Jo sexual tension since the chemistry between those two is AMAZING! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka. If I did there would've been much more Jo/Zane fluff in the last seasons. Also I do not own Warehouse 13. Just borrowing, so don't sue. **

**Two Worlds Collide**

"_Claudia….Claudia." Josh's voice echoed from some unknown distance. Claudia stood in the middle of a dark room. The darkness pressed on her body like it had a palpable mass and wanted to crush her. "Claudia" she heard his voice again. She turned trying to find the source of the voice. In the darkness a dim light flared up and illuminated a sliver of the room. It cast enough light for her to recognize where she was-Josh's lab. This was where he died 12 years ago she realized as her heart clenched. _

_ "Claudia….help me…." Josh's voice echoed. She wanted to scream to him that she couldn't but he kept pleading with her to help. She saw a light flicker and saw her brother hovering above her half in this world and half in another; forever trapped. Then he was gone and the room went dark again, the darkness overpowering her and forcing the breath from her lungs. _

Claudia woke up panting. She looked around at her familiar room. She had the dream again. The vision where she saw Josh suspended between two worlds where he was trapped until she freed him. And she WOULD free him. Claudia knew he wasn't dead. For a while she had fought this idea, even checking herself into a psychiatric ward to rid herself of her hallucination. But now she knew it was no hallucination.

She dragged herself out of bed and glanced at the digital clock next to her bed. The bright green light read 3:42. Claudia groaned. It was far too early, but there was no chance of sleep now so she might as well get the day started. She needed to finish Josh's teleportation machine and she didn't know how. She had gone as far as kidnapping Artie from Warehouse 13 and even he couldn't figure out the teleportation machine. What she needed was a scientist as brilliant as her brother. It took a long time to find one and it took a surprising amount of hacking into DOD databases, but she did it. Now she just had to go get him.

Jo Lupo strode confidently into her new office. The sound of her clicking heels and the tightness of her power suits were still a bit foreign to her after years in a deputy uniform but she wasn't about to complain. She dropped some files on her desk and when she looked up she wasn't surprised to see Zane Donovan lounging in one of her chairs.

"Morning, beautiful," Zane flashed Jo a charming smile. Jo fought to keep her face neutral as a shiver of excitement ran down her spine. Damn, she thought, how could the man have such a powerful effect on her after 2 years? The fact that she couldn't have him in this universe made the sexual tension that much worse. Jo didn't know whether she wanted to kiss him until neither could breathe or punch that smirk off his face.

"Donovan." She said evenly.

"Oh come on, JoJo," Zane pouted. "Don't you think we could lose the formalities? That was one hell of a kiss the other day."

"Yea and afterwards you left with the woman who is practically my sister." Jo reminded Zane.

Zane cast his eyes towards the ground. At least he had the decency to look ashamed of that, Jo thought.

"Look, Jo," Zane tentatively said. "Zoe and I are friends. That's it. It was fun messing with Carter and all but I don't want to lead Zoe on when I have my eye on someone else."

Jo tried to ignore the flutter she felt in her chest knowing Zane was talking about her. "Seriously, Zane," Jo tried but failed to keep the frustration out of her voice. "One ring and all of a sudden you want me instead of hating me."

"Oh you're very wrong, JoJo," Zane practically purred as he sauntered closer to her desk. He leaned in close to her. "I've always wanted you, Lupo. It's just the first time I've thought I had an actual shot with you."

Zane smirked when he saw the surprise in her eyes. "I'll admit I have enjoyed this cat and mouse game we've been playing for the past 2 years. You handcuffing me is kinda sexy." Again Jo had to fight down the urge s Zane's voice was stirring inside her. "Although, you were a bit rough on occasion, Josephina. But if that's how you like it, I don't mind it rough." Zane winked at Jo.

The shrill cry of the telephone broke the tension between Jo and Zane. Jo was secretly relieved because she didn't want to admit to herself how close she was to giving into this Zane. She quickly yanked the phone off its hook.

"Lupo." She about shouted into the phone.

"Jo, we sort of have a situation her." Fargo said uncertainly.

"What do you mean a situation?" she calmly asked Fargo. She placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose trying to stymie the oncoming headache.

"Claudia's here."

"And who would that be exactly?" Jo asked. Why on Earth did Fargo think that name meant something to her?"

"An agent from Warehouse13."

"Is she here on official business?" Jo was very confused now. If Claudia was here on official business then Fargo as head of GD was more than capable of handling it on his own.

"I don't think so." Fargo said slowly. "She says she'll only talk to one person." Jo almost had to laugh at the jealousy that laced Fargo's voice.

"And who would that be?" Jo asked.

"Zane Donovan."

**A/N: I just think it's fitting Zane help find Josh since Josh is a particle physicist and Zane is a particle physicist. It's a perfect match. Plus I know the two shows are supposed to be in the same universe but there wasn't enough crossing over for me **** So tell me what you think or if I should continue this!**


	2. Claudia Donovan

**A/N : Thank you to all the amazing people who reviewed/followed/favorited the last chapter. Here's the next installation. It's a filler chapter as a segue to the real action so bear with me. I'm trying to post on a weekly basis. This fanfic and Eureka/Warehouse13 are my bits of sanity in the craziness that is Nursing School. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Eureka or Warehouse 13, but I truly wish I did. **

_Previous on Two Worlds Collide:_

"_Jo, we sort of have a situation her." Fargo said uncertainly. _

_ "What do you mean a situation?" she calmly asked Fargo. She placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose trying to stymie the oncoming headache._

_ "Claudia's here." _

_ "And who would that be exactly?" Jo asked. Why on Earth did Fargo think that name meant something to her?" _

_ "An agent from Warehouse13."_

_ "Is she here on official business?" Jo was very confused now. If Claudia was here on official business then Fargo as head of GD was more than capable of handling it on his own._

_ "I don't think so." Fargo said slowly. "She says she'll only talk to one person." Jo almost had to laugh at the jealousy that laced Fargo's voice. _

_ "And who would that be?" Jo asked._

_ "Zane Donovan."_

Jo paused when she heard Fargo.

"Come again?" she stated.

"Claudia says she will only talk to Zane." Bitterness crept into Fargo's voice. "I'm not sure why. I'm the only one here she knows."

Jo sighed. "Ok." She said. "I'll bring him to your office."

Jo placed the phone back in its holder and looked over at Zane. His features scrunched up in confusion.

"Do you know a Claudia from Warehouse 13?" Jo asked him.

Zane shook his head. "Never heard of anyone from Warehouse 13. Actually I haven't heard much about Warehouse 13 at all."

"Well, she certainly knows you. She asked to speak with you." Jo began walking out of her office. "You coming?" she shouted over her shoulder as she neared the door. Zane just nodded and followed along. Jo wasn't sure if she was glad or slightly put off that Zane was too busy contemplating what this new situation meant to admire her ass as she walked ahead of him.

When they got to Fargo's office, Jo and Zane found Fargo fumbling around his office trying to make it more "comfortable" for Eureka's new guest. Jo assumed the young redhead sitting on the couch was Claudia. She definitely wasn't what Jo had been expecting. With a name like "Claudia" and affiliations to Warehouse 13 Jo was expecting a sleek, confident, well dressed agent in her mid-twenties. This girl looked like she was barely old enough to drink. She also wore a purple stripe in her short hair. Her clothing, a pair of converse sneakers, dark jeans, a fitted t-shirt, and leather vest, were much too casual for a special agent.

"Sup." Claudia said from her spot on the couch.

"Jo, Zane, this is Claudia from Warehouse 13" Fargo proudly presented Claudia like she was a new invention of his.

"I see that." Jo deadpanned. "Does she have a last name?"

"It's Donovan." Claudia stated while she looked over at Zane. "Claudia Donavan. Nice seeing you again, Zane."

Jo kept her face blank as she felt her heart leap to her throat. _Donovan?_ For the first time Jo considered that this girl may look much OLDER than she actually was instead of looking young for her age. How old was she anyways? Jo did calculations in her head.

Next to Jo Zane went visibly pale like he was seeing a ghost.

"No way," Zane shook his head. "The only Claudia Donovan I knew was my little cousin. And I haven't seen her since 12 years ago when Josh died in a lab accident. No one could find Claudia so we assumed she was there as well."

"Yeah, that would be me." Claudia smiled. "I just wanted to stop by Eureka so we could have a little family reunion and hang out like the old days. You know-you, me, and Josh. Except this time it would probably be best if you two didn't crash the Pentagon's servers again."

"Again?" Fargo cried.

"yea..well…" Zane rubbed the nape of his neck as he eloquently tried to explain. "That was mostly all Josh." Fargo gave Zane a look that said he didn't believe Zane for a second.

Jo let out a relieved breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt silly for her early panic. Her mind raced as she filled in all the puzzle pieces.

"What do you mean you, Zane, AND Josh?" Jo asked. "Zane just said Josh died."

The two men turned to her shocked as they finally got their minds back on the topic at hand.

"Yeah. Josh died in a laboratory accident when I was 18. He was only 19." Zane said as he stared at the floor. No one besides Jo could pick up on the pain that laced his voice. The death of his cousin had clearly been traumatic for Zane. Jo felt a little empty that this was new information to her. She knew Zane so well she could pick up on the meaning of his mannerisms and understand the subtle changes in his voice, but she knew so little about Zane's past. Both this Zane and hers.

"After he died Claudia went missing." Zane continued. "We tried looking for her, but no luck. So people just starting to assume she was in the lab with Josh and was gone too."

"Awww. I don't know whether to be proud or insulted that no one found me." Claudia said.

"We tried looking for you, Claudia." Zane said. His voice was low and tense. He did NOT like the implication that he and his mom didn't care about Claudia enough to really try finding her.

"Relax, Zane." Claudia said. "I know you tried looking. I just had to disappear for a while. I needed to know why Josh was gone. But then I started seeing him in his old lab. I thought I was going crazy and if I told someone who knew me that I'd get locked up in some psych ward."

"You saw Josh?" Fargo finally spoke. Claudia nodded.

"Yeah. So I drifted around a bit before I finally checked myself into that psych ward to make the hallucinations go away." Claudia explained. "That's when I found out I wasn't crazy. It really was Josh I was seeing. He's not dead. "

"Claudia." Zane said slowly. "No one else has seen Josh. All the evidence pointed towards him being dead."

"No" Claudia shook her head. "He's not dead. That's why his body was never found. He's still alive and you have to help me save him, Zane."

"If he's not dead then where is he?" Jo asked.

"I'm not really sure. It's like he's in limbo or something, like he's trapped between two worlds." Claudia said. Jo and Fargo exchanged a look. They knew what being trapped in the wrong world felt like.

"Who else have you gone to for help?" Jo asked.

"Artie at Warehouse13. He was a friend and kind of a mentor to my brother. I thought he knew something about Josh's invention that could help fix it." Claudia said.

"How'd you even find Artie? Warehouse 13's almost impossible to find and Artie doesn't leave unless he absolutely has to." Fargo gasped.

Claudia shrugged. "I hacked Warehouse 13's computers."

"You what?!" Fargo cried in surprise while Jo's voice had the steely authority of the Enforcer.

"Nice." Zane said smiling widely. He was impressed by his little cousin. She was only 9 the last time he saw her, but apparently she picked up quite a bit from the 2 boys.

"Seriously?" Jo was exasperated. "The Pentagon, the New York Stock Exchange, Warehouse 13….hacking and criminal behavior is clearly a Donovan family trait!"

"Yeah…that and being awesome!" Zane and Claudia said at the same time.

Jo shook her head. For the first time she realized just how alike the two cousins were.

"So I'm assuming Artie couldn't fix Josh's invention or you wouldn't have come looking for Zane." Fargo said. "Did you bring the invention here?"

"It's on its way." Claudia said. "It'll be here within the hour."

"What was your brother working on?" Fargo pressed.

"A teleportation device." Claudia stated.

Fargo, Jo, and Zane gasped. A teleportation device was impressive even by Eureka standards.

"Oh I have so got to see this." Zane smiled. Fargo nodded his head so violently he almost resembled the bobble head doll on his desk. Jo sighed. She could already imagine the trouble this group was going to create. Zane was hard enough to keep in check. Now she had two Donovans to contend with.

**A/N: so I decided to make them cousins because I thought it would link the two shows together more and they are "sister shows". Plus there are the similarities between Zane/Josh and Zane/Claudia that I just couldn't ignore. So for the purpose of this piece Zane is 30, Jo is 29, Fargo is 27, and Claudia just turned 21.**

**As always please Review! Feedback helps the writing process and lets me know this project isn't a waste of time (although I'd probably still write it; nursing school craziness and all). **


	3. Trees in the Rotunda

**A/N: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapters. It really made my day whenever I saw I had a new review/favorite/alert added. Sorry this chapter was a bit late. I was out of town for Thanksgiving break. Hope the holidays went well for all of you lovely readers and on with the story…**

Jo retreated to the relative safety of her office after Claudia and Fargo had checked on the shipment of the teleportation device. It was set to arrive in just under an hour. That meant less than an hour of some semblance of sanity before they went messing with the time space continuum again. Jo lost track of how much time she had been working on paperwork when a knock came at her door. Jo barely had time to lift her head when Zane walked in.

"You do know that it's polite to wait to be invited in." Jo said.

"Waiting isn't really my style." Zane said as he plopped himself down on a chair.

"Shouldn't you be spending time with your cousin?" Jo asked. She stared at her computer monitor pretending to be interested in looking something up.

"Yeah…she and Fargo seem content "catching up"." Zane dramatically put "catching up" in air quotes. "I'm not so sure how I feel about that. I mean my baby cousin and Fargo, seriously?"

"You and my little sister, seriously? Jo mocked. She didn't even care how bitter she sounded. Even though the rational part of her brain knew that Zane had no idea about the timeline change prior to getting involved with Zoe, it still hurt. She continued to stare at her computer screen even as she felt Zane's intense stare.

"'I'm sorry. I didn't know, Jo." He said softly.

"Know what, exactly?" Jo snapped. Zane's apology had unnerved her. Might as well find out how much the bad boy genius had figured out from her screw up then deal with her emotions later. At the moment Jo really hated herself for being so careless.

"I didn't know that we were something before…..whatever happened…happened." Zane said. "I'm not sure what happened. I have a few mostly implausible theories."

"Like what?" Jo interrupted.

"I don't know for sure." Zane admitted. "Body swapping, memory tampering devices, but I'm leaning towards a shift in time. It explains how you got my grandmother's ring and why one minute you were the Enforcer yelling at me and the next you were in a 1940's get-up saying you'll marry me."

Zane stared at Jo trying to read her body language; looking for any cracks in her calm exterior. Jo met Zane's gaze with a challenging glare. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could hear her blood rushing in her ears, but she refused to let her body language or eyes give away any more information. They sat staring at each other locked in a silent war of wills.

Zane suddenly broke the stalemate when he got up and walked over to Jo's side of the desk. He lowered his body so he was at eye level with Jo and his face mere inches from her own. Jo's breathing quickened but she fought to keep her body in check.

"Jo, I get that you don't think you can trust me with whatever secret you're keeping. Hell, if I were you I probably wouldn't trust me either." Zane said softly. "But I HAVE to know what happened. Put me out of my misery and tell me." Zane didn't even look embarrassed that he was begging Jo "the Enforcer" Lupo for something.

"This is more than just curiosity." It suddenly dawned on Jo. "Why is it so important to you?"

"Because I like to think that there's a universe out there where you thought I was worth giving a chance. I like to think that there's a universe where I was WORTH giving a chance." He admitted.

"Zane…" Jo sighed. "You were always worth it. You're the one who didn't think so, and had to push everyone away by being an ass."

Zane laughed softly. "I guess you have a point there. But I'm not pushing anyone away now am I?" he challenged.

"No, you're not." Jo whispered. Jo realized that she had unconsciously moved even closer to Zane. Her head was tilted slightly and she could feel Zane's breath on her lips. Again both were frozen, challenging the other to close the tiny gap between them.

A rumble shook the walls of G.D. and knocked Zane to the ground. Jo grabbed the edge of her desk and barely escaped ending up in a heap on the floor. When the shaking stopped Jo's instincts took over and she was up and running out the door. Zane took a bit longer to reorient himself but he followed soon after Jo.

They ran through the halls towards the area of greatest commotion, the Rotunda. When they arrived at the Rotunda they saw a tree had sprouted through the flooring of G.D. Orange particles swirled around the Rotunda like a strange tornado and then the rumbling came again. They braced themselves against the wall as a second tree pushed itself through G.D.'s flooring. Jo quickly scanned the area. On the other side of the Rotunda she spotted Carter, Fargo, and Claudia. She rushed over to the trio as scientists started coming forward to investigate.

"Stay back." Jo barked at the inquisitive scientists.

"So I take it the teleportation device has arrived." Zane stated.

"Yeah, about five minutes ago." A bewildered Fargo said.

"There's no way the device could have caused this." Claudia exclaimed. "It's not even activated."

"Oh so it's a coincidence that a teleportation device arrives in Eureka 5 minutes before trees _teleport_ into the G.D. building." Carter said.

"Look I don't know what did this, but it wasn't the device." Claudia yelled angrily.

"We'll take the device to an unused lab and check it out." Fargo said. "It's too much of a coincidence for me. I think there's something else going on as well."

**A/N: I couldn't help but have a bunch of Jo/Zane angst after so much time away from this story. They truly are my favorite couple. Like I said before this story is an AU story inspired by "Crossing Over". I'm debating whether or not to include Grant. The way I see this story playing out it would work just fine with or without Grant. Just wondering what the readers thought of his character and how popular he was. You can submit your vote in the review section. **

**As always read and review…It really makes my day!**


	4. Teleportation Device

**A/N: Hey I'm back! Thanks for all the great reviews, they all made me so happy. I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter I finished up a semester of nursing school and went on holiday. Hope this chapter makes up for the absence. **

The teleportation device was a complex mechanism that took half an hour to assemble and a third of the empty lab. It was a series of box like devices that resembled old stereo systems with extra wires hooking the devices together. All the boxes attached to a coiled rod that reached towards the roof like a Tesla inspired lightning rod. A large desk piled high with papers and notebooks occupied a corner of the room.

"Wow." Jo stated when she entered the lab.

"Yeah, this thing looks like it was slapped together from old appliances found in the back of someone's garage." came Carter's appraisal of the machine.

"It was invented 12 years ago." Claudia said. "Of course it will look outdated."

"Is that a microwave?" Carter pointed at one of the machines in the room.

"Josh used what he could." Claudia said. "He didn't have the backing of a nice fancy top-secret lab like GD."

"GD funding does make a scientist's life a lot easier." Fargo agreed.

"Yeah at the price of always having someone on your ass about deadlines," Zane muttered. Jo shot him a glance that clearly told him to behave.

"What's in those containers over there?" Zane pointed to a metal cylinder on one of the work benches.

"Metals and minerals," Claudia said. "I'm not exactly sure why but those exact minerals are necessary for the teleportation to work."

Fargo went over to the work bench, lifted the lid off one of the containers, and peered inside. "What sort of metals and minerals?" Fargo asked as he accidentally tipped the container over allowing the contents to spill all over the floor.

"Fargo!" Jo and Carter chastised. Jo went over and used her hand to begin sweeping the contents back into the container and replaced it on the table. She glanced down at the dust on her hands and shook her head in disgust. Jo wiped her hands on her jacket to quickly clean her hands. She didn't care about the streaks of gray left on her clothing.

"Jo, what if that was dangerous or something?" Zane cried.

"They're actually really harmless." Claudia said. "They're heavier metals on the periodic table, but they're not radioactive or anything."

Zane nodded to indicate that he had heard Claudia, but he still eyed Jo up and down to assure himself that there were no immediate signs of danger. Jo was too busy trying to make the dust on her clothing less obvious to notice Zane's stare. When Zane had assured himself that Jo was not in immediate danger he turned his attention back to Claudia.

"What else do you have here?" he asked.

Claudia pointed at the desk in the corner. "I have all of Josh's research plus what I could find out about his invention. Artie even sent over any info the Warehouse had that he thought could help. Josh based his work on Georg Joachim Rheticus and the Rheticus compass."

"Rheticus, the mathematician?" Fargo asked. "He was into teleportation?"

"Yeah, a lot of those Renaissance era guys came up with some weird stuff." Claudia said. "Trust me; we've got a whole Warehouse full of the proof."

"Well I'm just glad the government has a team to take care of inventions from ancient crazy scientists." Carter said. "I've already got my hands full here with inventions from _modern_ crazy scientists."

"Speaking of crazy scientists," Jo interrupted Carter's rant. "We've got to investigate what caused the rotunda to spontaneously sprout its own forest."

"Oh yes, that's right." Fargo said. "You two can handle that and the three of us will stay here and work on the device." Jo nodded and walked out of the lab with Carter following behind her.

Jo and Carter took the elevator back to the Rotunda and found that another tree had sprouted in the middle of the once open space. Jo's team had cordoned off the area and kept inquisitive scientists from poking around the area and blocking traffic through the area. Carter walked up to the trees to get a closer look. He reached out and peeled a bit of bark from the tree.

Jo walked up next to Carter and he showed her the sliver of bark in his hand. "They're definitely real trees." He stated.

Jo turned to a member of her security team. "Get me video surveillance at the time the trees…sprouted." She ordered. "Also get me a list of all scientists and what they are currently working on."

"Remember there was a scientist who studied trees and how to make them grow faster?" Carter said.

"Yeah, I think she's definitely the first person we should talk to." Jo said almost absent mindedly.

"You think there's something more to this?"

"This isn't just about the trees growing fast. There were those weird orange particles floating around. And the trees are just in the Rotunda, the roots don't extend to the floors below. How does that happen?"

"Teleportation," Carter said. "I'm still betting the device at least has _something_ to do with this."

Jo sighed and nodded her head. "In that case, I hope those three figure out how to make that machine work properly soon. The last thing we need is random objects teleporting into GD."

Jo spent the rest of the day watching and rewatching the surveillance video of the trees appearing in the Rotunda. She paused the film when the strange particles began to appear. Jo stared at the image like it would be different from the other dozens of times she had seen it. Jo and Carter had already gone through the list of all the scientists and their projects. None of them were currently working on anything that seemed related to the incident. Still, Jo had questioned the scientist who was working on faster growing trees in her old time line. That turned up nothing since the doctor had moved on to a different project in this timeline. She also questioned other scientists with projects that even remotely seemed related and had gotten nowhere.

The only experiment she thought could be related to this was being worked on by Zane, Fargo, and Claudia in an abandoned lab downstairs. Carter's theory about teleportation might be right on target. Jo groaned. She partly hated how Carter always seemed to instinctively know things. It made it feel like he was always one step ahead of her. But Jo had to admit another part of her was proud of Carter and almost in awe of him. It was a similar feeling she felt when she looked at all of her father's military awards. Somehow Carter had gone from her pain in the ass boss to a surrogate father figure.

Jo looked at her clock and saw that it was midafternoon. She realized she had not eaten in several hours and if she didn't get something to eat soon her energy would wane. Jo logged off her computer and headed towards a small employee break room. All she needed was a quick snack to hold her over until she could get a real meal. As she heated up the leftovers from her last meal from Café Diem, Zane entered the break room.

**A/N: Yeah sorry that chapter was kind of a cliffhanger. I'll update soon, promise! As always please review! **


End file.
